


speak of the devil

by nightinjae



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Hwang Hyunjin, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shy Hwang Hyunjin, Strangers to Lovers, his friends are dumbasses, seungmin is tiRed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightinjae/pseuds/nightinjae
Summary: What happens when his friends retaliate and try to prank Seungmin instead??Spoiler, he summons a demon and chaos ensues.





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> a proper seungjin fic !! from me !!!!! and its multichaptered !!!!!!!
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoy this, this is gonna be a mess and disclaimer im going to have very irregular updating schedules because im currently in school and studying for college entrance tests weeeee

_**2:06 pm** _

**han**

so heres the plan

**bin**

plan ???????

what plan

i havent heard of a plan

are u plotting murder

**innie**

with whats about to happen we might as well be

**bin**

what

**han**

its not that bad

its payback

**bin**

payback ????????

did someone hurt u ??

minho hyung is gnna be pissed

**mino**

nah

**han**

you would be so sad if i died

**bin**

wheres lix

**lix**

here

**han**

ok so heres the plan

**bin**

what plan

**innie**

hes planning to prank seungmin hyung

**bin**

youre planning to WHAT

DO U HAVR A DEATHWISU

**han**

don't overreact

**bin**

I AINT PLAYING WITH THAT

**lix**

^^

i don think u understand jisung hyung

seungmin is the one doing the pranking

not us

**han**

but thats exACTLY why

lets get bacj at him

**bin**

hell nah i like to stay alive thank you

**mino**

what do you have jisung

**bin**

WHAT

**han**

lets go to the craft store

we need some chalk and candles

prolly some incense too

**innie**

i dont think we get incense in a craft store

**lix**

i think we have incense

**bin**

are you all literally going in on this

**han**

its gnna be harmless bin

swear

**bin**

wait

chalk and candles and incense

are u planninh on summoning

the devil????????????????

**han**

bingo !!!!!!!!!!

**bin**

WHAT

**mino**

im in

**bin**

THATS NOT HARMLESS

**mino**

lets do it

why not

seungmin might enjoy it

**innie**

^

**lix**

^^

**han**

great !! glad youre all on board

meet me at the gate by 4

**bin**

WHAT

By quarter to 6 pm, Jisung has their friends gathered and well informed of how this entire thing was supposed to go. He washed away the chalk dust that has stuck to his fingers, Changbin looking _very_  unsure in the corner, eyes darting from the actually well drawn pentagram on the floor (kudos to him and Felix for that, and well, Google.) and back at Jisung. Jeongin was placing the candles on the respective spots while Minho hovered around him with a box of matches in his hands. Jisung turns off the tap, patting his hands dry on his pants.

"Where is the incense even supposed to be in this set up?" Changbin asks, grabbing the thin sticks from Jisung's floor table that got unceremoniously shoved to one side of the room.

"I don't know, probably somewhere in the inside?" Jeongin squints at his phone. "Here?" He points at a spot and gestures to the others. Changbin sighs.

"Isn't this a fire hazard? If we burn the apartment down, it's completely Jisung's fault."

"Yeah, yeah." Jisung crouches and sets down the little incense holders. "We have fire extinguishers and nothing flammable nearby. So unless Seungmin decides to hurl a candle at one of us and the fire somehow defies nature and stays on as it flies through the air, I don't think we'll see a fire tonight."

"I still don't think this is right."

"Chill, hyung." Felix sets down a small fire extinguisher and Changbin gives him the most confused look. "It's better safe than sorry."

"If we actually summon a devil, I'm forgetting we're friends."

"Sure." Jisung laughs. "I doubt that'll happen though. Do you actually think this thing will summon anything?"

"Yes." Changbin deadpans. Jeongin raises his hand.

"Seungmin hyung's about 5 minutes away." he says.

"You know, this'll probably fail."

"Don't jinx it." Jisung stands up. "Are the cameras in place?"

"Yeah, I hid them earlier." Minho answers as he starts to light up the candles. As he goes over to the last one, there was a knock on their door.

"Are we clear?" Jisung whispers and all of them nods. Changbin, not so much but he follows them out of the room anyway.

"Seungmin!" Jisung basically yells.

 

Seungmin knew something was up the moment Jisung greets him as he goes in the apartment but he gives him the benefit of the doubt. He was still startled by it, side-eyeing Jeongin who opened the door for him but walks away as soon as Jisung comes up to him.

"Hey there..?" He tries his best not to sound confused, toeing off his shoes and leaving them neatly on the shoe rack.

"I have something interesting for you. Can you hurry up?"

"No." Seungmin says, putting down his bag and coat, hanging them on their respective hangers. He takes another step inside the house and—

"Is that—" He sniffs the air, smelling the very out of place scent of—is that _cinnamon_? "Incense? What—" He looks around the house before looking back at Jisung. "Sung."

"Just—come here." Jisung grabs Seungmin by the arm, dragging him to his room and before Seungmin can actually get a protest out, he finds himself in Jisung's room, lights out with a lit up pentagram on the floor.

"What the fuck." he breathes out. He turns around to ask Jisung but he's met with a closed door, with probably the coffee table set outside it. He tried to open it anyway, banging on the door as he shouts.

"Guys, what is this? Are you asking me to summon the bloody devil?"

"Yes!" comes Jeongin's muffled reply and Seungmin huffs.

"I won't hesitate to jump off the window."

"We know you won't but please don't actually." Changbin says and Seungmin fights down the urge to laugh.

"Will you let me out once I do this?"

"Yes." Jisung says and Seungmin's eyes dart back down to the chalk drawing on the floor. The room was starting to smell overwhelmingly like someone doing the cinnamon challenge before failing, with the 3 sticks of incense on the floor with no ventilation whatsoever. He sits down carefully trying to not blow out the candles, and his eyes dart from one point to another trying to examine this entire thing. He could let the light die, or break the drawing, whatever honestly but _where's the fun in that_?

"What am I even supposed to say?" He asks but he doesn't get a reply anymore and he does consider knocking on the door again but he just rests his arms on his thighs.

"Uh," He traces his finger just around the chalk lines, collecting stray dust onto his fingers. He looks at it as he thinks back to the countless horror films that consisted of summoning the devil. But after a while, he decides to say _'fuck it'_ and just ask casually.

"Hey there demon, it's me, ya boi." He chuckles to himself. "Kidding. Um, hello?" He waits for a few seconds. Nothing.

"I don't really know how to do this, but uh—" He shifts looking up at the wall as if he was talking to someone standing up. "Is anyone there? If you are...blow a little bit of wind?"

He really doesn't expect it but the candles flicker, Seungmin's heart rate kicking up at least a good 10 beats. He inhales and ignores the small shaking in his hands. _This is nothing. I'm not scared. It's just a prank by Jisung and the rest and I'm definitely making them pay for this._

"Okay. Okay, you did that. Um." He sucks in a breath again before proceeding. He shakes his head. "Whatever. Uh, I guess, if you really are there, show yourself."

Seungmin closes his eyes because he _absolutely_  does not want to see the devil himself, he doesn't play with that, and there was silence for a few seconds before he hears a thud _somewhere_ and he jumps, probably shrieks too and he starts to hear the muffled giggles of his friends. He places a hand on his chest, taking a deep breath.

"Oh, haha. You guys are assholes." He moves to stand up as he hears the table being dragged across the floor. He hears Felix's voice say 'Uh, guys?' muffled through the door before he shouts and the candles on the floor simultaneously go off. Seungmin's eyes widen, his breathing and heartbeat quickening because this is _not_  funny. He scrambles to stand up and bang at the door, trying to twist the doorknob open.

"Let me out! What the fuck, guys, this isn't funny!" He says before stopping, realizing he can't hear _any of them_ beyond the door. His friends may be assholes, but he knows they wouldn't take it this far. Heck, even his pranks didn't go as far as sending one of them into cardiac arrest. Just...maybe a bit of crying.

He looks back at the floor just in time for the candles to flicker back on and Seungmin was about to break the goddamn door open because clearly, there was _clearly_  some goddamn demonic presence in here and he didn't want to partake in any of that. His brain repeats a mantra of _"ohmygodohmygodohmygod"_ as he traces the pentagram with his eyes.

There was a sigh, then a 'hey'.

 _A hey????_ _??????_  

Seungmin yelps because that's not his voice. He's pretty sure his voice is a more on the nasal side of the spectrum not the sinister, kinda deep  side. He looks up to see a boy standing in the middle of the pentagram—when did he get there—clad in a black matte suit, silver chains on his neck resting above the slightly exposed skin of his chest, dangling earrings on one ear and—are his eyes fucking _purple_?

"Whatthefuck." he breathes out, eyes locking with the other boy's and he gulps because the guy looked like he could kill him with the snap of his fingers. And he probably could, Seungmin doesn't want to know.

When Seungmin doesn't make another noise, the boy tilts his head to the side in an almost challenging way and he feels all the blood drain away from his face. _Oh my God, I'm going to die. Mom, I'm so sorry for not listening to your advices._

"W-who," Seungmin tries to speak, unable to keep his voice from wavering. "Who are you..?"

The guy lifts his head up and stares straight into Seungmin's soul and the latter shivers. "You summoned me, didn't you?"

The guy looked pissed.

The _demon_ guy looks _pissed_.

Seungmin gulps and starts looking everywhere but at the guy, stuttering.

"I...I guess I did but like—actually, I didn't know this entire thing was gonna work, my friends locked me in this room with this set up and I promise you I didn't want to mess with you demons, I'm sorry— _what are you doing_." Seungmin cuts himself off as the guy sniffs the air around the room and he looks back at Seungmin before smiling. "Cinnamon."

"Yeah." Seungmin absentmindedly nods. "They—uh—put cinnamon incense for some reason. Does that bother you?"

"No, it smells nice. I like cinnamon." The guy takes a step nearer and Seungmin unconsciously takes a step back. The demon guy notices this, raising an eyebrow. "I won't hurt you—"

"You won't eat my soul?"

The demon guy looks shocked and shakes his head. "No! No, I—I don't want anymore souls, God I think I have a whole chest of those back at home."

"Oh." Seungmin pales.

"No, no, I'm sorry. I won't hurt you. Promise."

"Okay..." Seungmin inhales deeply before shaking his hands. He tries to arrange his thoughts, looking down at his feet. There's an actual demon in Jisung's room, in the middle of a pentagram after Felix shouts and the candles blew off—

_Wait a second._

"Oh, I get it." Seungmin chuckles after a minute. The guy tilts his head again, probably in faux confusion. "Wow, I didn't think my friends would be able to pull off a prank this good."

"Prank?"

"Yeah, this is all a prank, right?" Seungmin smiles at the guy. "You're acting, yes? Did they ask Chan hyung to look for someone who could pass as a really good looking demon? Or maybe you're from Minho hyung's dance team. Did they buy you colored contacts? Where were you hiding? "

"What—"

"You can drop the act now, silly." Seungmin steps closer and the demon was the one who steps back this time, hands behind his back. "It's okay. I won't include you in the revenge prank. Did they bribe you with food?"

"What act—" The demon—no— _guy_ stops and Seungmin keeps the smile on his face. _Bingo_.

"You think this is an act?"

"Yes?" Seungmin chuckles awkwardly. "What else would it be, this can't be real."

"Would you make a deal with me then?"

"Sure."

"No..." The guy runs a hand through his hair and Seungmin gasps inaudibly because _oh_. "I don't want to trick you into making a deal with me."

Seungmin's eyebrows furrow. "Trick me?"

"If I were real, would you make a deal with a demon?"

Seungmin studies the look on the guy's face before shaking his head. "I don't think I should. But it depends on what the deal is, I guess?"

It was the guy's turn to look at him. "You're an interesting human."

"I told you to drop the act—"

"It's been a while since I've been up here on the land of the living so," He looks at Seungmin with half lidded eyes and the latter feels a chill run down his spine. "Would you make a deal with me?"

"No." Seungmin says instantly.

The guy pouts. "I promise I won't take your soul or whatever. I just want to be...friends. And I'll help you with that revenge prank of yours in return." The guy tries a smile but he frowns immediately. "But nothing very bad because you probably care a lot for them still."

"Friends? With a _pretend_  demon?" Seungmin laughs, nervousness dissipating as he remembers _it's just a prank_. "Alright. That won't hurt, I guess." He reaches his hand out and the guy looks at him seriously.

"You sure about this?"

"Yes." Seungmin says, wiggling the fingers of his outstretched hand. "Come on, it's tiring."

"Wait, uh, you're really sure about making a deal with a demon, question mark?"

"Who says question mark out loud?" Seungmin giggles but the guy is frowning again. "Yes, real or not, being friends with you doesn't seem so bad. You already promised you won't eat my soul, unless that's what you're planning to do. If so, uh, _yeet_ , I guess."

The guy looks at him quizzically before laughing himself and Seungmin smiles too. "Y- _yeet_? Really? That's your reaction to the possibility of getting your soul sucked out of you?"

"Yes. I'm about to drop my hand so please do whatever it is you're gonna do."

The guy's eyes glow purple before turning red and Seungmin freezes. "Wait—"

The guy reaches out and holds Seungmin's wrist with his left hand, before raising an eyebrow at Seungmin's sudden rigid form. "I promise I won't eat your soul or hurt you—actually no, this might sting a bit but that's it. I'll help you and in turn, you'll be my friend."

Seungmin nods. "Okay." He breathes out. The guy traces a pattern on his wrist with the index finger of his right hand and Seungmin winces as it starts to burn. The demon, Seungmin rightfully addresses, applies pressure exactly on his pulse and Seungmin yelps at the sting.

He lets go and Seungmin hisses as he looks down at his wrist. On it was a slightly glowing pentagram, something a bit more intricate than the one his friends did, with a crown in the middle. "Holy shit."

The guy just smiles as Seungmin starts to feel panic. "You're an actual demon." He touches the symbol on his wrist. "You gave me a demon tattoo. Oh my God, mom's gonna kill me when she sees that I have a _tattoo_. From a _demon_. Oh my God—"

"Hey, calm down. They won't—they can't see that. Only demons can. And no, that's not really a tattoo, it's more of—uh—me marking you." The demon guy explains and Seungmin breathes out.

"Marking me?"

"Yeah. It's kinda like a mutual ownership? If that even is the right term. But anyway, if you ever try to attempt something like this again," he gestures to the set up. "I'll be the only one to show up."

"Oh. Okay, I guess that makes things much safer." Seungmin absentmindedly rubs the mark with his thumb. "So, are you gonna disappear up into smoke now? Are you going back to hell or something? Are you gonna register me to Satan?"

The guy sighs. "I probably should. Go home, I mean. Not the whole registering thing, we don't—uh—I have to do paperwork I left on my desk when you rang me up." He clicks his tongue and says _cinnamon's fault_  under his breath. "I'll see you around, Seungmin." He smiles and Seungmin freezes _again_ because _oh my God, he knows my name. A demon knows my name and he probably knows my entire backstory and all my deepest secrets—_

The doorknob clicks open and they both look at it as his friends rush in, panting and looking scared out of their wits. Seungmin turns to look back at the demon guy but he was already gone.

"Seungmin!" Felix rushes in to hug him as Changbin and Minho blow out the candles to avoid any dire accidents. Jisung holds Seungmin's face in both his hands and Jeongin stands on his tippy toes, holding onto Jisung for  support. "Are you okay? What happened? Did you do that on purpose? How did you even do that?"

"Do what?" Seungmin asks, a bit muffled from Jisung squeezing his cheeks together.

"The static video feed! And the high pitched ringing and—God, I don't know how you did it but it scared the hell out of us. You weren't responding and we couldn't open the door for a whole 10 minutes! Jeongin and Changbin hyung were about to resort to breaking down the door until suddenly the door works again." Jisung hugs him as Felix lets go and suddenly all his friends were in front of him.

"We promise not to prank you anymore because apparently it backfires at us _tenfold_." Minho says, and they all nod in return. Seungmin sighs as he pulls away from Jisung's hold and he laughs. "It's fine. It was...a really good one. I enjoyed it."

"That's good." Jisung says while Minho says "Told you he'd enjoy it." Seungmin smiles.

"You guys should do pranks more often. It's a good creative hobby."

"No thanks. I think I had my share of pranks and demonic activity." Changbin says. "It's getting late, I'm calling Chan hyung to pick me up." He turns to Minho. "Are you hitching a ride?"

"Yup." He says and they all start to file out of Jisung's room, sighing in relief. Seungmin lingers for a little while, eyes on the pentagram then on his wrist. _What does he mean by 'see you around'?_ He shakes his head. He'll start thinking when he's in bed.

"Felix panicked when the feed went static. He was like 'oh my God, what if he actually summoned a _demon_? Is he going to be okay? What if this results in Seungmin getting his soul sucked out? What if he gets turned into a demon? What if he _dies_?" Jisung tells him before cackling, Felix hitting his shoulder before frowning.

"As if you weren't panicking just as bad." Felix says and Seungmin laughs.

" _Anyway_ , back to more important topics, where are we ordering from tonight?" Jisung says, making Felix snicker and say that he has to pay for scaring everyone which results to the older pouting.

"I vote for pizza!" Jeongin says from the couch and Felix walks over, dropping dramatically next to him. "I want black bean."

"Are you gonna give us food?" Changbin asks from near the door and Jisung pouts even more. "Aren't you going home?"

"Rude."

"It's not rude!" Jisung sighs indignantly. "Besides, Chan hyung's food is better than takeout. Go check your privileges."

"I'm gonna go wash up. I'm okay with anything." Seungmin says, walking to the bathroom as everyone nods. He smiles at them before locking the door behind him, walking to the mirror and looking at his face before looking at the mark on his wrist.

So, Seungmin now has a demon friend and none of his friends know.

 _Great_. He thinks as he hears Jisung asks if they should go and call already. _This is going to be fun_.


	2. is he possessed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is he possessed?"
> 
> "Shut up, Felix."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me a while but i made the 2nd chapter hhhhhh im sorry its a bit short, time is actually a bit tight but hey uwu i hope u still like this

"...min."

" _Seungmin_!" Felix throws a pillow right at Seungmin's face as he yells for the nth time, causing his friend to jolt awake and yelp back in response. He squints at his attacker before sighing.

"What do you want, Felix?"

"What I want is for you to haul your ass off the bed and get ready. Our class is about to start in 15 minutes and I will leave you if you don't hurry."

Seungmin's eyes widen as he flings away the blanket and rushes in the bathroom, Felix's surprised eyes trailing after him.

"You know, Min," Felix's muffled voice says as Seungmin brushes his teeth vigorously. "It's so unlike you to wake up late. If anything, you're always the one yapping at us to get up and go so this is a very weird experience for me."

"It is for me too." Seungmin washes his mouth. "But it's probably because of that prank you pulled on me." _It's probably because of that demon, really._

"Did it really tire you out that much?"

"Yes." Seungmin pauses as he gets ready to shower. "Felt like my soul energy got sucked out of me."

Felix doesn't reply immediately. Seungmin shrugs it off and steps in the shower before he hears Felix talk again.

"What—really? Is that really how it felt?"

"Wh—"  
  
"Oh God. Min, what if there was actually a demon? Or some kind of demonic presence—"

"Please don't break the door open to check up on me."

"Do you recall passing out? O-or feeling very cold—"

"Lix, I'm fine. I swear. It was just a harmless comparison." _Kinda._  "Besides, if there was some kind of demonic presence, I probably wouldn't be alive right now."

"Whatever, Min. I'm telling Jisung." He says before Seungmin hears the door slam shut and he sighs. _I shouldn't have said that, now they're probably going to be speculating on me being possessed and ask me the most absurd things._

When Seungmin does eventually finish up getting ready, he runs out the house after yelling at Jisung to close the door before sprinting to open the door to Felix's car. He slides inside next to Felix before nodding at the driver (he can never get over how loaded Felix is).

"What if I ask Chan hyung if he has any knowledge about these kinds of things? Maybe he can help you get whatever soul energy you lost when you did the ritual. Or maybe we can see if there's a demon tying you down." Felix says, not even looking at Seungmin but down on his phone, probably already getting ready to ask Chan. Seungmin sighs.

"You know I was kidding about the whole soul energy thing, right? Besides, why would Chan hyung even know about these kinds of stuff?"

"I don't know. Chan hyung does daily 3 am Wikipedia and/or internet dives. It's part of his daily routine." Felix finally looks up at Seungmin, twisting his body to fully face him. "One time, I asked him to tell me about a random torture method that he knows as a joke, but he gave me a full blown explanation about something called a Columbian Necktie — please never search it up, I'm forever scarred for life — so maybe he knows about demons too."

"I didn't need to know that."

"You asked–"

"No!" Seungmin rubs his eyes and Felix looks back forward as the car takes a turn. "I meant about the whole torture thing. That's so weird."

"I felt the need to justify my statements."

"The 3 am internet journeys was a reason believable enough."

"Honestly, what is believable to you."

\----

"Hey, Minho hyung. Have you seen Chris?" Felix asks, but before Minho could even answer, Chan pops up out of nowhere and says hi right beside Felix's ear, causing the younger to yelp.

"Why were you looking for me, huh?" Chan hugs Felix from behind, looking at Seungmin. "Oh, hey Seungmin."

"Hey, hyung."

"You okay there, Min? You seem kinda... off." Chan asks with an eyebrow raised. Felix gasps, startling the older who lets go of him.

"You notice something off? Oh God, I knew it. I knew I could count on you, hyung." Felix says, pulling Seungmin closer by the wrist. "So you see, Jisung planned a prank for Seungmin last night."

"Yeah. Changbin told me about it. Summoning the devil was it?"

"Yes! Okay, so Seungmin performed some ritual and I am not exaggerating when I say some messed up shit happened last night. Static feeds, the door wouldn't open—we were all just freaking out, really."

"Oh?" Chan says and hums. "Minho?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Oh, cool. Alright, so what happened next?" Felix nods and continues to tell, Seungmin just sighs.

"The door opens 10 minutes later and we were all just so scared and Seungmin looked very tired. And then just earlier this morning, Seungmin woke up late. That's not supposed to happen."

"I can wake up late, Felix." Seungmin protests but it goes unheard.

"What's more is that he told me that he felt like his soul energy was sucked out of him. That was of my fears last night so I'm here to ask you if that's a possibility. But you just said that you felt something off, right?"

"Calm down, Felix. I'm not a demon expert or anything. Seungmin just seemed tired and off, but we all have those days right?" Chan says, smiling at Seungmin and the latter appreciates the sentiment. "You're asking me if it's possible to summon a demon and have it suck out soul energy?"

"Yes." Felix says and Minho chuckles, amused by this entire thing. Seungmin removes Felix's hand from his wrist and sits down next to him.

"You put up with this throughout this morning?" Minho asks and Seungmin nods. "I should've stayed quiet, really."

"Nah, I think it's amusing."

"It's possible to summon a demon." Chan says and Felix's eyes grow comically wider. "Um, I don't know about the soul energy thing but, yeah. I believe you can summon demons."

"No way." Felix's head whips to look at Seungmin who frowns. "Tell me the truth, Min. Don't lie."

"I'm not lying. You're overexaggerating."

"Is he possessed, hyung?"

"Felix, shut up." Seungmin says and Minho pats his back sympathetically.

"No. Demons can't possess living beings."

"I see." Felix says, looking at Seungmin again. "I will find out what happened, Min. I'll protect you."

"Thanks, but no need, Lix." Seungmin says and Felix shakes his head.

"No buts, Min. I'm collecting Jisung and we're all going to investigate this."

Minho laughs.

\----

" _Seungmin, are you almost home? Please hurry the fuck up._ "

"Woah, calm down. Why, what's going on?"

" _There's some guy moving in to the apartment in front of ours and personally? I think this guy is your type._ "

"What."

Jisung laughs and hangs up, leaving Seungmin confused and weirdly frustrated for some unknown reason so he adjusts his bag straps on his shoulders and continues to walk home (maybe a bit faster than he does, Jisung could me pranking him but he shrugs that thought away).

When he steps onto the landing of their floor, the hallway was quiet and empty. Seungmin sighs, thinking that it was really just a prank and that Jisung really just wanted him home early so he can try to cook dinner tonight.

"Sung, open up please." He says after knocking on the door. The door to their apartment opens eventually, Jisung's face peeking through the space with a grin but Seungmin also hears the door behind him unlocking, causing him to turn around and look.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" was Seungmin's first words, although hushed was loud enough to be heard by both Jisung and the person who had just stepped out who laughs.

"Seungmin! What the fuck, dude. How can you say that to our new neighbor—wait, you know him?" Jisung cuts himself off, eyes wide with the door wide open.

"Hey there to you too, _Seungmin._ " Seungmin suppresses a shiver as the _demon guy_  looks at him with his goddamn blinding smile and crescent eyes.

"Oh my God. Min, why didn't you tell me?"

"Uh—"

"Actually, we only met earlier! Right, Seungmin?"

Seungmin looks between them, confused. "Uh, yeah? Yeah, yeah we just met earlier at the... um—"

"The field. I can't believe you already forgot." The guy giggles and Jisung makes a face, leaving Seungmin even more confused and definitely out of it. He looks at the guy and looks at him like a lost puppy, making him laugh even more.

"Anyways," He continues after laughing. "I haven't thanked you for that yet, have I?"

"Um—"

"Thank him for what?"

"He helped me pick my stuff up since I dropped them." He giggles, rubbing his arm in  _embarrassment_ , (air quotations, Seungmin rolls his eyes internally) . "Embarrassing, I know."

"It's not that embarrasing." Jisung whispers under his breath.

"Anyway, wanna grab some coffee sometime? It's my treat, although I understand if you say no."

"No , it's—it's fine. Uh, can I talk to you for a moment?" Seungmin says and Jisung gasps.

"Mr. Pretty Guy, please don't let him intimidate you. Yell Jisung loudly if you need my help—" Jisung says before Seungmin cuts him off by pushing him slightly and closing the door.

"So." The guys keeps smiling and Seungmin frowns.

"What are you doing here? Where did you come from? How did you get that apartment and how the hell did you manage to get physical human shit?"

"What, on Earth you mean? I mean, I did say I'll see you around. Also, I believe we had a deal. Anyways, the other questions. Uh, I came from Hell, obviously. I talked to some people to help me out and apparently the apartment in front of yours is so conveniently empty so 2 plus 2 equals fish. I had some connections, and boom, I have enough to keep myself alive, kinda. I don't need these to be alive, I'm a _demon_ but you gotta convince the people. I also study here now. In this university where this dorm is situated, if that wasn't obvious."

"Oh my God." Seungmin closes his eyes and sucks in a breath. He opens them again before sighing. "Wait, they can see you?"

"Human form."

"Holy shit," Seungmin curses under his breath and the guy giggles again. "I-I don't even know your name! How did you know mine, you creep?"

"My Korean name is Hwang Hyunjin, pleasure to meet you, Kim Seungmin." The guy — _Hyunjin_ , apparently — smiles at him and Seungmin lowkey wants to wipe it off his face.

"Korean name? So you have multiple names?" He crosses his arms across his chest, before straightening up. "Also, my friends can probably hear this conversation going on, y'know, the walls are kinda thin. Just saying in case we were trying to keep your identity as a demon confidential?"

"Yeah. Uh, we demons have separate names, y'know? For multiple identities and purposes. Don't worry, they can't hear us. We have abilities for a reason. Specifically reasons like this."

Seungmin nods before sitting down on his ankles, Hyunjin looking down at him. "Was this too much?"

"I'm just trying to process everything."

"I see. Well, let me explain his entire thing so you only have to process and break down once."

"Hit me."

"I'll be staying as a human here so that it wouldn't be suspicious and that if I suddenly come around, it won't look like you're talking to yourself like a psycho. Also, that thing on your wrist? Actually, if you are in a bad situation, I would feel it through that."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't really know how to explain but basically I could come find you if you're in a bad spot. Like a guardian angel except you don't have an angel protecting you but rather, a demon."

" _What_."

"Isn't that like a friend instinct thing you humans have? I assumed it was like that."

"This is messed up." Seungmin stands up and sighs. "I'm going to bed."

"Aw, c'mon Seungmin. Introduce me to your friends at least! Get the formalities out of the way. Don't worry, I have a whole story on how we know each other." Hyunjin says, smile evident in his voice and Seungmin frowns again.

"That's a bad idea. These people aren't in anyway normal to normal human knowledge."

"Seungmin, you're talking to a demon. I don't think I'm normal in normal human knowledge." Hyunjin deadpans and Seungmin groans.

"This is going to be the worst fucking decision of my life." He says, twisting the doorknob open. "Guardian angel, please watch my back. I feel like everything's going to turn to all hell."

"It's not going to be that bad, stop exaggerating. Hell isn't even that bad."

"I really hope I wasn't." And he pushes the door open, with Jisung immediately jumping off the couch and directly in front of them, Felix and Jeongin following suit.

_Ah, great. This is great. I'm fine. I'm introducing my best friends to a demon in disguise. Cool. Coolcoolcool. Absolutely fine. Yeah._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coolcoolcool
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/starkjaes?s=09)

**Author's Note:**

> i also moved twitters so now im [@pjhyngs](https://twitter.com/pjhyngs?s=09) :DD


End file.
